Through the Darkened Forest
by Connected2Fire
Summary: When Bella runs away from Edward, she finds herself in a dangerous situation. Why did Bella leave Edward? What things are "lurking" through the darkened forest? Read it to find out!
1. Prologue

They're on me. I know they are. My senses may not be as great as a vampire's, but they're good enough.

I clutch my side, trying to get rid of the searing pain running through my veins. I want to stop, but I know that I can't. I won't. I need to stay alive. For Edward. For my new family. I need to try, even if I won't succeed.

Through the dark forest, I run as fast as I can. I know I can't outrun them. It would be stupid of me to think I can. I have everything I want right now, and I can't give it up just because people, well vampires are after me.

I've been running for a long time. The thoughts of me with Edward seem so distant. All I wanted right now was to be held in his arms. I wanted to be protected from the world. I wanted to be with him forever.

But I knew that fantasy could never happen. It was exactly as Edward has said: it was too dangerous. Only now, did I realize that he wasn't lying.

Something passes by me at lightning speed. I turn to see what it is. Being the clumsy person that I am, I lose my footing on the damp ground. I crash hard into the hard earth that was once beneath my feet. I feel a warm liquid slowly dripping down my face. Blood. I start to feel nauseous. _"This is the end. This is the end"._ The same line repeats again and again in my head. I don't know how true this is. I just wish that I could see Edward once more before I die. And with this wish, I faint.


	2. Memories

I'm falling through a vortex of memories. My home in Phoenix. My friends at school. Edward. Oh, Edward. I try to think of the last time I saw him. Try to remember the things he said. The way he stood. Anything about him. But I couldn't. It was as if my memories of him have been erased.

I look around at my surroundings. Blackness. It seems to go on forever. It covers up any signs of life or movement.

"Hello?" I say, barely audible.

Nothing. I just want to leave this weird place and go back to where I was this morning. Why did I have to leave it? The reason seems so silly. I don't think it was worth it. Everything I had isn't worth being left behind. And now I have nothing left.

--

**Author's Note: I am super sorry for how late this chapter is. I despise people who take their time posting chapters, but I've finally understood what they have to go through. I will try to get these next chapters as fast as possible! I also apologize for the shortness of these chapters. THEY WILL GET LONGER! If you haven't guessed this already, I'm writing in Bella's point of view. Right now, she's still in an unconscious state. Hence, the blackness. Anyways, I'm afraid that I won't be able to post the next chapter for a couple of days. I have to paint a fence (not joking!), and I will be sent far away from a computer on Tuesday and most of Wednesday. I'll write it out, then post it REALLY QUICKLY! This is sort of sad that my author's note is as long as my chapter. Byes for now!**

**-mystica-gal1935**


	3. Always

_Edward's POV_

Why did she do this? Here she lays in front of me in a coma. Why? Why her? I would do anything for her. The pain I feel is unbearable. I feel like I've been ripped apart. There's nothing that means more to me than Bella.

I found her on the forest floor, unconscious. Blood was running down her lovely face. It took so much control to not bite her right then and there. Her blood was so tempting. I was able to resist, but it was difficult.

It's been 3 days since I found her. She doesn't move. Barely even breathing. Her heartbeat is so faint, I'm afraid that it just might stop. I can't have that happen. I can't have her leave me. Not again. Not ever.

It's weird though, seeing her in front of me. She looks so helpless. This was how she looked when I left her. Bella is fragile. I knew that before, but I thought she would get over me. But she was attached. She was deeply intertwined with me and my family. You don't cut those types of ties unless you want to create a lot of pain. I feel so bad about doing that. So here I sit, waiting for her to awaken. Even if it takes weeks, I'll still be here. Always.


	4. Follower

"_There's got to be a way out!"_ my thoughts came out so clearly, as if I said it aloud. This place is so blank. Like an unpainted canvas. That's exactly what darkness is. Predictable and empty.

I walk into the distance in search for anything. Something, that will hopefully, get me out of here. I'm going insane just wandering around in this odd place. I'm losing all track of time. How long have I been here, anyways? A few hours? Days? I need to get out right now!

I need to keep going. I might be able to find something if I continue. I'm not going to get anywhere if I just wait for someone to find me.

As I continue along, I have the feeling of being followed. But how can that be? No one is here other than me. Or is there? My senses are not wrong. I need to get out of here.

I start jogging in the direction I was going. Like I can actually navigate anything in complete darkness. It's bad enough in daylight.

I keep glancing backwards to see if anyone's there. Nothing. I still don't trust my eyesight over my feelings. So I continue to run through the darkness.

I once again look over my shoulder. This time there's someone behind me. I can see a very faint silhouette approaching me. They might be able to help me, so I wait. The mystery figure looks up, and I freeze. Its eyes are a vibrant blood red, which can only mean one thing. Vampire. One that lives on human blood. It looks at me like I'm its next meal. This is just perfect. In the endless darkness, with a blood-thirsty vampire. As it comes closer, I recognize who it is. This blood-hungry vampire is Edward.

--

**OOH!! SUSPENSEFUL!! Supa-sorry for the lengthy wait. If I was reading this fanficion instead of writing it, I would be sooooo mad at the author. I'm preparing myself for all the thoughts you may want to dish out at me for taking soooo long. I just need to focus on exams, so I'll try my best to get out the chapters faster!**

**mystica-gal1935**

**don't forget to take the poll on my profile page!**


	5. Noises

_BPOV_

"Edward?" I ask as he starts circling me.

No response.

The vampire continues his way around me, trying to find my point of weakness. Oh, that makes me laugh. Where isn't there a point of weakness?

He crouches like he's ready to pounce on his prey. Uh oh. This can't be good at all.

Before I know it, he's airborne.

His teeth sink into the flesh beneath my jawbone. I could feel the shooting jolt from the puncture throughout my body. It felt like it was ringing within me.

I was getting lightheaded too quickly. This isn't good at all. I'm losing too much blood too quickly.

Venom rushes through my veins. Fire deep within me burning. I scream in pain, hoping that it will go away. But it doesn't.

Something makes a noise. The drinking vampire stops what he's doing, drops me, and runs so fast it takes me a while to register that he's left. I silently thank whatever it was that made the noise. But then I realized that he left me here to die all alone.


End file.
